Mi guardián
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Zenki & Cherry]] .:: LEMON ::. Drabble. Se odió a si misma al corresponder todo cuanto ese demonio hacía con ella, los besos, las caricias... estaba haciendo el amor con su guardián.


**MI GUARDIÁN.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

Entró sigiloso. Si estuviese en su forma normal, ya se hubiese acurrucado junto a la mujer, dispuesto a dormir.

Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez estaba libre. . . esta vez es un hombre adulto, un demonio mejor dicho, y como todo hombre lo que menos pretendía era dormir.

Se acercó al lecho, posando una de sus manos sobre el pecho izquierdo de la chiquilla, apretándolo sin la más mínima delicadeza.

*** ¿Qué… qué… qué haces?. *** _La chica despertó entre gritos al darse cuenta de las "travesuras" de su guardián._ *** Zenki, yo… yo no te liberé, ¿cómo es que?… ***

Las dudas y miedos de la joven se quedarían sin respuesta o alivio, pues el demonio la empujó de nuevo contra el futon, inmovilizándola y desgarrando todas sus ropas.

*** Ahora, Cherry, me toca a mí doblegarte. ***

*** I-Iaaa!… ***

La jovencita se retorció desesperada, más nada podía hacer contra la fuerza de ese legendario demonio.

Zenki sonrió victorioso, mientras sus grandes y toscas manos iban y venían por la pequeña y frágil figura de la humana, tocando, delineando, reconociendo la silueta femenina y memorizándola.

Sus pequeños pechos fueron objeto de salvajes y bruscas caricias así como de succiones y mordiscos por parte de los ardientes labios de ese ser.

Gruesas lágrimas mojaron el rostro de la sacerdotisa, en un extraño contraste con los débiles gemidos de placer que por más que quiso, no pudo retener.

*** Es mi turno de utilizarte. ***

Zenki liberó su duro e inmenso pene, sin necesidad de despojarse de sus ropas.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en la oscuridad de la habitación, mismo que se ahogó entre los labios del guardián.

Cherry se odió a si misma al corresponder todo cuanto ese demonio hacia con ella, los besos, las caricias, el vaivén de sus caderas.

No supo cómo o en que instante, pero la chica se hundió en un hermoso y placentero trance que solo su guardián podría darle.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, la joven se hallaba tallando su sexo contra el del demonio.

El roce de su sexo, la intensidad y la sensibilidad, todo, terminó en un fuerte orgasmo donde la vagina de Cherry apretaba deliciosamente el pene del hombre, haciéndolo venirse dentro de ella.

El, ahora, silencio en la habitación solo fue interrumpido por un suspiro de la chica cuando su amante salió de su cuerpo.

*** Zenki, ¿por qué?… ***

*** Fue mi venganza. ***

*** No-no… yo sé que no es así… ***

Le decía ella entre lágrimas y una mirada suplicante.

El demonio chasqueó la lengua.

*** Tonta!. ***

Dijo y salió tranquilamente de la habitación.

Con cierta tristeza, la sacerdotisa se abrazó a sí misma. Tal vez Zenki quiso hacerla sufrir, pero al final él también terminó disfrutando de aquel acto.

*** Él también siente algo, lo sé. ***

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, una llena de esperanza a ser correspondida, y deseo. . . por volver a estar con su guardián.

**.**

**.**

******Finalizado.**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un anime medio viejito. . . no? ^^' .

Tuve que inspirarme de mis lejanos y borrosos recuerdos. . . y pensar que compre la serie completa precisamente para escribir este fic. . . y hasta ahora no he visto los dichosos dvd´s ¬¬' .

Como sea, una situación así se clavó en mi mente desde hace años, ya era hora de dejarla salir.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**-.-**

**Totalizado el 01 de Mayo de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
